witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Missing potions
Below are some potions which never made it into the finished version of . Most of these potions have multiple descriptions. Dijkstra Vintage A feeble wine known from the dismal fortress of Drakenborg (Dragon City), which served as an internment camp for elves, other non-humans, and various subversive elements. The concoction bears the name of the chief of the Redanian secret police, who ordered this weak beverage served to those condemned to death. It is too poor in quality to be used in making potions. Gray Moonshine The comforter of the afflicted, the refuge of drunkards and sots, the jewel of wisdom for scholars and bookworms, this is a good brandy with plenty of kick... It would be a shame to waste it on making potions. Goes best with sour pickles. Freezing Lightning Also known as headman's or hangman's vodka due to the effects it generates. It is nevertheless a good medicine for many ills, including melancholy, ennui, and plain old lonely nights. It is triple distilled and therefore pure enough to be useful in the alchemical laboratory. Pure Water This is fine for peasant throats but much too plain for a witcher's palate. It is best used in preparing expectorants and other medications, and as a thinner for alchemical concoctions. Let the frogs drink water. Witchers are just fine with ale, mead and liquor. Toxic Potion A potion for chancre sores. It smells worse than a sewer, tastes like vomit, and ingesting it can result in serious septicaemia. Unfinished Potion A pharmaceutical compound. An unfinished medicine represents no problem: just add a pinch of this or that and you are right as rain. Unknown Potion When a potion is unknown, forget it. I am too old to be a guinea pig. Mild Vitality Potion A large flask full of a scarlet liquid smelling of mint and sherry. A magic antidote, it heals and regenerates the body, restoring Vitality. * Effect: +10 Vitality. One of the simplest antidotes, this concoction has no side effects, yet it should nevertheless be used in moderation. It is recommended as a remedy for scratches, abrasions and light wounds, but offers no relief to those suffering from hangovers. * Effect: +10 Vitality Mild Endurance Potion Mild Endurance restoring potion that smells of mint, sage, and spurge. Reduces fatigue and pain while acting as a gentle physical and mental stimulant. * Effect: +10 Endurance. Smelling of mint, sage and spurge, this concoction reduces fatigue and pain while acting as a mild physical and mental stimulant. It is a simple mixture embodying limited magic. An overdose can cause jitteriness and insomnia. * Effect: +10 Endurance Medium Vitality Potion Made of weak wine, mint, herbs, and unknown magic ingredients. Heals wounds caused by magic and by iron. * Effect: +25 Points of Vitality. This mixture heals the most serious wounds and illnesses, though side-effects may include kidney and liver damage. It is used solely by mutants, witchers and individuals not susceptible to toxins. * Effect: +25 Vitality; +10 Toxicity Medium Endurance Potion A bluish suspension composed of spurge, mandrake root, sage and the extracts of magical herbs. Restores Endurance and vital forces. * Effect: +25 Endurance. This bluish suspension made of spurge, mandrake root, sage and an extract of magical herbs restores Endurance and vital forces. It is at once a dangerous poison which can cause life-threatening cardiovascular seizures when consumed. Overdoses may also result in irreversible brain damage. It is popular among witchers who are completely resistant to its side-effects as a potion that lifts fatigue, accelerates the metabolism, and produces a flood of energy. * Effect: +25 Endurance; +10 Toxicity Night Vision Potion A night vision potion made of monkshood, spurge, and magical infusions. While granting witchers the cat-like ability to see in the dark, it remains a lethal poison to ordinary mortals. * Effect: Night vision: duration 60 seconds. This concoction of monkshood, spurge and magical infusions provide witchers the cat-like ability to see in the dark. One of the secret potions of the witcher caste, it sharpens their already mutated vision, allowing them to see in complete darkness. It is a lethal poison to ordinary people, causing the blood vessels in the eye to burst. Severe haemorrhage ensues and is followed quickly thereafter by death. * Effect: Improved vision in darkness; duration 1 min; +25 Toxicity Category:The Witcher potions